


Бездна

by sadey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Втрескаться по уши в собственный занпакто – это надо уметь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после арки арранкаров, до арки Экзекуции. Ичиго уже без сил.

\- Ичиго…  
Сон, какой же сладкий сон… На границе с реальностью особенно остро ощущается то, что так не хочется терять: тепло, обнявшее тело, приятный запах, который вдыхаешь всей грудью и никак не можешь надышаться…  
\- Ичиго.  
…лёгкий ветерок, несущий ароматы осеннего денька, доносит и шум улицы: город тоже просыпается, слышен чей-то смех.  
\- Ичиго!  
От этого смеха рябь бежит по воде, и кого-то он бы напугал, но Ичиго счастлив его слышать. И слышать этот голос – гулкий, глубокий, сильный голос, куда там живым, не каждый мёртвый сравнится по глубине тембра, - он тоже счастлив.  
\- Ичиго-о-о-о-ой! – радостный вопль захлебнулся хрипом: Иссин согнулся, сжимая руки на животе. Неблагодарный отпрыск, по-свински выдернутый из объятий Морфея, хмуро на него смотрел, потирая локоть.  
Сон уже слегка стёрся из памяти, хотя, казалось бы, времени прошло – всего ничего. Впрочем, оно было и к лучшему. Помнить – только травить себе душу.  
Пока младший Куросаки собирался в школу, позвонила Орихиме, сказала, что не придёт. В школе выяснилось, что не придёт не только она: не появился и Исида, Чад сорвался куда-то посреди урока... Ичиго предпочёл это не заметить, проигнорировал даже вопросительное «Куросаки-сан?» учителя. Куда исчез Чад, он не знал, а если вопрос относился к его кислой мине… Да кого в этом мире сейчас ещё волнует выражение лица Куросаки Ичиго?  
Дома он старался придавать себе более приятное выражение. Хотя, строго говоря, тоже не перед кем было выделываться: Карин пропадала где-то, а если и оставалась дома, то меньше всего интересовалась братом, Юзу и в прошлые, куда более тревожные времена ни о чём не спрашивала, отец… Тоже не приставал, в общем-то, - по крайней мере, больше, чем обычно. Только разве что Ичиго слишком уж часто стал замечать, что он смотрит на сына куда внимательнее, отчего доктор Куросаки переставал быть похож на себя-обычного.  
Думать о «необычном» Ичиго хотел ещё меньше, чем вспоминать сны, ставшие до зубного скрежета похожими друг на друга.  
Когда-то они с Зангецу часто разговаривали, пока Ичиго спал. В иное время было не до болтовни, только успевай оставаться в живых да латать раны… Сейчас уже и не поговоришь.  
После достопамятного сражения с Айзеном, закончившегося весьма печально для обоих, Зангецу порой просто снился ему. Куросаки-младший так и не решил, радоваться этому или огорчаться. С одной стороны – к чему ему лишняя нервотрёпка: мало, что ли, шебутных друзей, которые вдобавок перестали посвящать его в свои планы? С другой… Как-то легче на душе становилось, когда знакомый голос окликал, как в старые добрые времена. Будь то глюки, память или мистика – становилось легче, пусть и ненадолго.  
Впрочем, если подумать о том, в каком состоянии просыпался Ичиго, лучше бы он не видел этих снов вовсе. В пятнадцать лет это, конечно, нормально, да и вообще он слыхал, что мужскому телу в принципе свойственно подобное состояние по утрам, и всё же…  
И всё же втрескаться по уши в собственный занпакто – это надо уметь.

*

Ичиго не знал, когда это случилось. Скорее всего – когда они с Тенсой готовили Финальную Гецугу: ему до сих пор казалось, что он провёл вечность внутри, в своём мире, затопленном по самые небеса, где сражался с самим собой так долго, что едва не упустил ответ, лежащий у него под носом. Тогда он в первый и последний раз видел слёзы на глазах полуреального Тенсы, слитого с Хичиго, - другого себя, если занпакто и вправду является частью души хозяина.  
Хотя, кто чей хозяин – это можно поспорить.  
А может, это случилось раньше, ещё когда он увидел впервые Тенсу. Серьезный взгляд, как у взрослого Зангецу, пусть росту в нём было – три четверти от взрослого, не больше. Тот же рваный плащ, та же атмосфера загадочности. Голос выше, но такой же глубокий.  
Может, это случилось даже ещё раньше, когда…  
Впрочем, может, оно всегда было с ним, с самого первого мгновения, когда голос старика Зангецу раздался в его сознании.  
За возможность поговорить с Зангецу Ичиго сейчас продал бы душу. Он же человек, у него же есть, можно и продать? – риторический вопрос, кому нужна его душа… Когда он был силён, можно было бы попробовать, но тогда Зангецу и так оставался с ним. Теперь же Ичиго всего лишь бесполезная пустышка, которой не защитить даже друзей, если будет нужда. Да что там, друзья и без него сейчас прекрасно справляются с обязанностями, которые когда-то лежали на его плечах!  
Так что ничего удивительного, что постепенно Ичиго стал приходить домой только ночевать, всё остальное время проводя где-нибудь подальше от мест, где его знали. Или хотя бы от мест, где могли бы появиться знакомые лица. Не то, чтобы Каракура была особенно большой, но хотя бы обойти по широкой дуге места наиболее возможного появления друзей – не проблема.  
Может, и не стоило. Неожиданные встречи такие неожиданные. Но всё-таки на то и неожиданные, чтобы случаться подчас в не самое удачное время, а объекты для этих встреч судьба выбирает случайным образом и никак иначе. Объекты же у неё… Совсем, совсем не подходящие для расшатанной нервной системы бывшего временного шинигами, Куросаки Ичиго.  
Шелест бумаги и негромкое оханье Ичиго не сразу связал с толчком в плечо, а связав – развернулся мгновенно, готовый к драке. Отличный шанс сбросить напряжение!  
Как выяснилось, судьба не собиралась расщедриться и в этом: кудрявый парнишка, мало похожий на японца, сидел и собирал рассыпавшиеся по тротуару папки и книги, и не думая ругаться с неожиданно возникшим на его пути препятствием. Он даже в плотной толстовке казался щуплым, и напоминал кого-то… Кого-то, в общем, напоминал, и Ичиго почему-то стало стыдно.  
\- Прости, - Куросаки торопливо присел на корточки рядом. Парень снова досадливо охнул, столкнувшись с ним лбом; их руки больше мешали друг другу, чем помогали.  
\- Прости, - повторил Ичиго, поднимаясь, наконец, и поднимая взгляд на парня. Тот, впрочем, особенно огорчённым не выглядел, и чувство вины притупилось, даже необъяснимо поднялось настроение. Когда же он ответил на взгляд и неуверенную улыбку, – признаться, тут поднялось бы не только настроение.  
\- Всё в порядке, - голос был знакомый до чёртиков, и выражение глаз, и эта почти-улыбка, и даже волнистые пряди, которые всегда хотелось перемешать и разделить пальцами снова…  
Да уж. Настолько втрескаться в свой занпакто – это точно надо уметь.  
Говорят, что нереализованные желания – самые сильные. Когда-то Ичиго прочитал тонну макулатуры на эту тему, причём ухитрился сделать это в свободное от спасения мира время, и теперь не мог не согласиться. Это самое желание - нереализованное и есть, причём реализация его как была невозможной, так и остаётся, - уже по сугубо техническим причинам, ибо не на ком реализовывать. А в прошлые времена было проще сразу зарезаться, чем подойти с просьбой поперебирать волосы к Зангецу. И уж тем более к Тенсе: тот, хоть и выглядел младше, впитал в себя, кажется, всю многовековую мудрость, накопленную всеми живущими и жившими шинигами. Банкай, что с него взять.  
А парень этот – один в один Тенса. Рост. Комплекция. Волосы. Глаза. Черты и выражение лица. Улыбка его лицу привычна немногим более, чем лицу Ичиго, и между бровей залегла складка. Только одет он не в плащ, а в обычную куртку и джинсы, с сумкой через плечо и стопкой книг в руках, и пахнет… Пахнет. Зангецу и Тенса не пали никак: не было запахов ни в мире небоскрёбов, ни в мире, заполненном водой.  
\- Что-то не так?  
Если это было сном, то Ичиго не хотел возвращаться в реальность.  
Голос тоже – один в один, звонкий до ощущения направленной на тебя обнажённой стали, но глубокий, приятный. С голосом своего занпакто Ичиго познакомился с самого начала и голосом же восхищался, наверное, больше всего, - исключая боевые навыки, но это само собой разумеется.  
\- Всё в порядке, - чуть более резко, чем собирался, ответил Ичиго и впихнул в руки пареньку папки. – Ещё раз простите.  
Если бы он так убегал с поля боя, его бы окрестили главным трусом обоих миров. Но разве можно назвать полем боя место, где никакого сражения и не было? Пусть так, да только победа всё равно осталась за противником, а сил и желания сопротивляться не находилось. Парень был слишком похож на Тенсу.  
Если он встретит ещё и Зангецу – ему конец.  
Если он увидит этого парня ещё раз, он свихнётся к чертям собачьим!  
Несколько недель Ичиго думал, что пронесло. Каракура ещё никогда не казалось ему такой маленькой и битком набитой гайдзинами (преимущественно худыми кудрявыми брюнетами), но среди них не было того самого, однажды уже встреченного. Это успокаивало. Может, он вообще проездом, может, встреча та была действительно случайна… Потерянного занпакто стало больше в его снах в эти несколько недель, ни дня не проходило без знакомого смеха утром. Чему же радовался Зангецу? Почему именно этот момент сохранился в памяти?  
Ответы на свои вопросы Ичиго даже не надеялся получить. А вот ответ на вопрос «Доколе?!» всё-таки надеялся, - найти бы только, кому его задать!  
Наяву голос Тенсы он услышал в середине ноября, когда от осени осталось только воспоминание. Природа ещё не до конца верила, что тёплое время не вернуть, и деревья стояли зелёными, зелёные же листья слетали под порывами холодного ветра. Озноб Ичиго малодушно списал на него же и скрылся за поворотом, на полуслове прервав излияния Кейго. Тот даже не сделал вида, что обиделся, и молча последовал за ним.  
Несчастный и очень добрый парень Кейго всей душой жаждал понять, что происходит с Чадом и Орихиме и почему Ичиго не с ними. Ичиго даже жаль было, что теперь он уже точно не в силах удовлетворить любопытство друга, пусть тот и знал кое-что о недавних событиях. Рассказать о делах друзей – это ещё ничего, но расписаться в собственном бессилии…  
С бессилием Ичиго, впрочем, уже почти научился жить. После месяцев бесплодных стараний – он просто смирился. Он всё ещё оставался человеком, а значит – существом, которое потенциально может привыкнуть к любой гадости, выпадающей на его долю. К хорошему, впрочем, привыкают ещё быстрее, но хорошее проходит и забывается, а вот боль от потерь аукаются ценившему потерянное ещё долго.  
Куросаки с радостью обошёлся бы без напоминаний об этих потерях. И если голосом в снах он уже даже свыкся, то с реальным Тенсой, - который не был, не мог быть тем, его Тенсой…  
\- Ичиго? – Кейго догнал его, заглянул в лицо обеспокоенно. – Ты чего? Ты так резко убежал, я даже испугался. Ты в порядке?  
\- Как всегда.  
Голос приближался.  
Злость пришла неожиданно: не на Тенсу, не на Кейго, но на себя. Какого, собственно, чёрта?!  
\- Тенса?  
Он уже прошёл мимо, продолжая о чём-то быстро говорить со своим спутником, но сейчас приостановился.  
\- Мы знакомы? – искренне удивился парень, вглядываясь в лицо Ичиго.  
\- Нет, я…  
Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сказал Ичиго, что он потеряет дар речи, глядя в спокойные глаза собственного занпакто, он бы этого смелого человека высмеял. С чего бы? Между ним и занпакто – полное взаимопонимание и гармония, спорных вопросов нет со времени овладения банкаем, что уж говорить о разногласиях… И о смущении речь не идёт, - гармония действительно полная.  
То есть – не шла. Не шла речь о смущении. Уже идёт.  
Этот парень не был его занпакто, - об этом пришлось напомнить себе несколько раз, прежде чем дар речи к Ичиго вернулся. Парень не стал ждать: пожал плечами и ушёл, несколькими быстрыми шагами догнав второго гайдзина и продолжив разговор, а Ичиго стоял и пялился ему вслед, сжимая кулаки в карманах куртки. Глупое «А не хочешь всё-таки познакомиться, раз я угадал?» осело на языке, чтобы остаться непроизнесённым. Не только глупо, но ещё и подло по отношению к настоящему Тенса Зангецу.  
\- …наверное, обознался, - пробормотал Куросаки вслед уходящим. Кейго посмотрел на них, на него, пожал плечами и продолжил болтать, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Этот парень вообще здорово умел отвлекать от любых размышлений, какова бы ни была их природа. После этого столкновения Ичиго стал проводить куда больше времени с Кейго: гулял, делал уроки, ходил в игровые автоматы и даже пару раз в караоке. Он со средней школы не был в караоке, и тогда – всего пару раз… В первый овсё кончилось дракой, во второй – наткнулся на призрака и не смог ему не помочь. Теперь всё прошло благополучно, правда, голоса у Ичиго, при всей его громкости, не обнаружилось. Ну, по крайней мере, это было весело.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока неподалёку не обнаружилась компания гайдзинов, среди которых смеялся тот самый парень, которого Ичиго про себя не мог звать иначе, как Тенсой. Тот его тоже заметил.  
\- Мы с вами сталкиваемся действительно случайно или вы меня преследуете? – улыбка его была едва заметной. Сильно напоминало Кучики: тот, правда, не улыбался, кажется, вовсе, но если бы попробовал – то наверняка получилось бы точно так же: словно положение губ изменили искусственно.  
Ичиго некстати подумалось, что улыбку своего, полуреального Тенсы он не помнит. Улыбаются ли занпакто? Определённо да, должны. Его старик даже смеётся. Смеялся.  
Правда, Ичиго никогда не видел, только слышал.  
\- Случайно, - голос всё-таки немного сел, когда Куросаки решился ответить. Он не кривил душой. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел тревожить только-только затянувшиеся раны.  
\- И всё же вы знаете моё имя, - эта улыбка не затрагивала глаз. Ичиго стало даже обидно.  
\- Давай будем считать, что я угадал случайно, спутав тебя со знакомым.  
\- Мы уже на «ты»? – довольно холодно удивился Тенса. – Я даже не знаю, как вас зовут.  
\- Куросаки Ичиго.  
Куросаки Ичиго, шестнадцать лет… Не видит духов.  
Впрочем, последний факт едва ли тревожил Тенсу. Ичиго пришлось ещё пару раз напомнить себе, что он не имеет ничего общего с занпакто, кроме имени, - не должен иметь, во всяком случае.  
Ухмылка только была тоже – точно такая же. А руки – холодные, но успели согреться за несколько секунд рукопожатия.  
Встречи быстро стали чаще и потеряли случайный характер. Ичиго злился на себя, ругал непонятно что и кого, но не мог перебороть толком оцепенение, - чертовски непривычно было видеть знакомые черты в абсолютно не подходящем им антураже.  
Тенсе же, похоже, его общество нравилось. Иначе он, вероятно, не завладел бы постепенно всем свободным временем Куросаки, заставив его забыть о школьных друзьях: Ичиго отсиживал уроки, придумывал оправдание и шёл… Куда-нибудь. Тенса находил его сам, присоединялся и просто шёл или сидел рядом, независимо от того, что делал Ичиго.  
Добродушная усмешка старика Зангецу чудилась Ичиго в любом мало-мальски подходящем облаке. Но от старика остались только воспоминания и сны, а вот юный Тенса…  
Впрочем, снами он тоже потихоньку овладевал.  
\- Ты пожираешь меня глазами, - безразлично, пусть и как будто бы доброжелательно заметил однажды Тенса, не оборачиваясь. Ичиго вздрогнул и сам на себя за это разозлился. Как ребёнок! Мальчишка на первом свидании…  
Хотя, если не кривить душой, то так оно всё и было, собственно. Первое свидание, - впервые они оказались в кафе, можно счесть и свиданием. Мальчишка тоже в наличии, даже два мальчишки, и один с ума сходит по второму, - или по тому, кто похож на второго до последней чёрточки, и кого этот «один» любит всей душой, так, как только может любить, не зная толком значения этого слова помимо любви братской и отчасти сыновьей. Иное подозревали, но зря.  
Рукия… Рукия – своя девчонка, друг из лучших, навеки потерянный. Она старше в несколько раз, она шинигами.  
Нелл… Ребёнок. Более того – ребёнок-арранкар. Выжила – и слава богу, кем бы ни был тот бог, хоть Ямамото, хоть Айзеном.  
Орихиме… Друг ничуть не хуже Рукии, смелая девочка с чудовищной силой воли, - и никто не знает, что её серьёзный взгляд и тёмная одежда вместо обычных ярких юбок – траур по тому, кто и человеком-то не был, но оказался к ней добр.  
Ичиго понимал её чувства. У него тоже не было надежды на возвращение занпакто, равно как и Иноэ даже не мечтала снова взглянуть в вечно печальные глаза Кватро Эспады.  
…Надежды на возвращение занпакто не было, а вот Тенса – не Тенса Зангецу, не боевой товарищ и часть собственной души, любовь к которой могла бы отдавать нарциссизмом, не будь эта часть столь от него самого отлична, но просто Тенса, - сидел рядом.  
\- Я даже не смотрю на тебя.  
\- Сейчас – да, - он обернулся к Ичиго мгновенно, словно давно ждал ответа и подгадывал движение. Как в театре. Идеально разыгранная по ролям пьеса на двоих, для двоих, где оба притворяются, что ничего не понимают, и один притворяется лучше, чем другой. Опыта больше. Всё-таки задолго до финальной Гецуги всё началось, задолго… Если хорошо подумать и повспоминать.  
\- Я не пожираю тебя глазами.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе понравилось, как это звучит.  
Ичиго скривился. Нет, не понравилось. Ему не нравилось и то, что Тенса смотрел сейчас прямо на него, - напоминая о другом (или всё-таки том же?) Тенсе.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно кивнул тот и отвернулся снова. Даже глаза прикрыл, всем своим видом разрешая смотреть и дальше. Ичиго не стал отказываться от разрешения, тем более что оно в точности совпадало с его желаниями.  
Ветра Куросаки не чувствовал, но пряди волос Тенсы слегка шевелились. Летом они наверняка щекотали бы тонкую шею или даже плечи, а сейчас – путались концами в ярком тёплом шарфе, пушились на затылке, порой взлетая вслед за сильным порывом ветра.  
\- Тенса, - Ичиго зажал в пальцах рукав чёрной куртки, слегка потянул. - Надень шапку.  
\- У меня её нет, - в голосе юноши не было ни единой эмоции, но плечи его напряглись. Совсем не слегка, если уж это было заметно под курткой.  
Ичиго без дальнейших размышлений стащил свою; затылок тут же заломило от порыва холодного ветра. Тенса покосился на спутника с удивлением:  
\- С ума сошёл?  
\- Надевай, - Ичиго мотнул головой и натянул капюшон. Сойдёт. У Тенсы до сих пор не было и того.  
\- Брось, Ичиго, - парень пожал плечами. – Не замёрзну. Хочешь – пойдём куда-нибудь, где теплее.  
«Хочешь…» Ичиго не отказался бы рассказать, чего он хотел, но рассказ этот по самым скромным подсчётам стоил бы ему стольких нервов, что проще всё-таки убедить Тенсу надеть шапку. А ещё станцевать и спеть на виду у всего парка.  
\- Надень шапку и всё.  
В другое время, в другом месте, с другим человеком он бы давно вспылил и сказал какую-нибудь грубость. Впрочем, с другим человеком его меньше всего заботила бы чужая голова: в конце концов, она на плечах имеется, и не его, Куросаки Ичиго, дело, какие мысли в ней бродят. И будут ли бродить впредь.  
Во всяком случае, даже если бы затылок ветру подставляли Чад, Орихиме, Исида или Рукия, он не стал бы настаивать, удовлетворившись одним отказом.  
\- Ичиго.  
\- Надень уже эту чёртову шапку!  
В синих глазах снова была бездна, и Ичиго проваливался в неё, не имея опоры по эту сторону. А в расстёгнутом вороте куртки, под шарфом, расслабленным и спущенным, в вырезе футболки встречались острыми уголками ключицы, и Ичиго скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался даже себе, что от этого зрелища его бросило в жар, - и совсем не от гнева.  
Впрочем, в этом ощущении не было ничего общего с гневом, привилегией аристократов вроде Кучики Бьякуи. Простая злость, замешанная на обиде и на невозможности сказать всё, что хочется. Сделать всё, что хочется.  
Стоит ли удивляться тому, что, когда Тенса вынул у него из пальцев шапку, он опешил?  
\- Вымогатель, - голос юноши звучал неожиданно мягко.  
Хороший хозяин заботится о своём занпакто?  
Он не занпакто. Уже, ещё или вообще – неизвестно, но он не занпакто. Об этом пришлось напомнить себе трижды. Ещё пару раз – о том, что это у него, у Ичиго крышу сносит от близости этого парня, а у Тенсы всё на месте, и…  
Последние напоминания забылись влёт, стоило только холодным пальцам забраться в его ладонь. Тенса смотрел прямо перед собой, не изменив выражения лица ни на йоту, и Ичиго поклялся бы, что этот жест, романтичный до ужаса, ему почудился, - если бы он не сжимал ледяные пальцы, и если бы уголок губ Тенсы не подрагивал всё-таки в попытке скрыть улыбку.  
Они так и не заговорили в тот вечер ни о чём, но, когда его ладонь согрелась, Тенса не отнял руки, и домой он ушёл в чужой шапке. Юзу, конечно, попеняла брату за «забывчивость», но не слишком: она уже давно не видела Ичиго счастливым.  
В ту ночь смех Зангецу Ичиго не снился. Снился сам старик, перетекающий из одной формы в другую, - то, что вытворяла во сне эта молодая форма, не взялись бы повторить самые известные звёзды определённой индустрии. Ичиго и не подозревал в Тенсе такой гибкости, а в себе самом – такой фантазии.  
\- Что-то случилось? – немного тревожно поинтересовался Тенса, так и не сумев при следующей встрече поймать взгляд Ичиго.  
\- Всё в порядке, - автоматически ответил тот. Было стыдно.  
Было неловко находиться рядом с… Объектом твоего желания. И не только находиться: говорить с ним, слышать улыбку в звонком голосе. Этот парень не улыбался открыто, как могла Орихиме, даже не скалился радостно в духе Ренджи, нет – у него улыбка только так и звучала обычно. Обычно, не сейчас.  
\- Что-то случилось, - повторил Тенса, и это уже не было вопросом. – Расскажи, Ичиго.  
Ичиго пожал плечами. Не вываливать же это всё на него, в самом деле! Хотя молчать получалось с трудом. Это со стариком Зангецу у них было общее: рядом с ними совершенно невозможно было не отвечать. И невозможно было спорить. Да они и оказывались правы, в общем-то… Почти всегда. Или не почти.  
Даже тогда, когда Тенса до последнего сражался за тайну Финальной Гецуги, он, чёрт возьми, был прав… Но тогда не было единой правды. Ичиго не переиграл бы ту сцену заново, даже будь у него возможность.  
\- Ничего не случилось, - и это тоже было правдой.  
\- Тогда посмотри на меня.  
Смотреть оказалось всё-таки тяжело.  
\- Что, Ичиго? – у Тенсы оказались холодные руки: он прикоснулся всего лишь костяшками пальцев, а скулу уже свело. Странный жест. Так в мире Ичиго даже к друзьям не прикасались.  
Куросаки поймал себя на мысли о том, что не помнит, носил ли его банкай перчатки. Старик Зангецу точно носил.  
\- Ты замёрз?  
Ичиго почувствовал себя полным идиотом, отвечая подобным вопросом, но удивление на обычно безэмоциональном лице того стоило. Куросаки даже улыбнулся, - попробовал, по крайней мере: улыбка быстро сошла. Тенса смотрел на него серьёзно.  
Чертовски не хватало воды рядом и длинных пол плаща, рваных по нижнему краю. И меча в руках: такого же, как у самого Ичиго. Того же, что и у Ичиго.  
Запястье, обтянутое манжетой свитера, по ощущениям слегка напоминало оплётку рукояти меча. Тот Тенса Зангецу, что был привычен его рукам, был из стали; этот – живой, плоть и кровь. Очень замёрзшая плоть и быстро бегущая по жилам кровь: Ичиго чувствовал пульсацию даже через слой ткани. Он волновался?  
Предплечье Тенсы оказалось худым, но не костлявым: такие руки могли бы быть у мечника, такие руки были у самого Ичиго, такие руки просто обязаны были бы быть у его занпакто.  
\- Ичиго.  
Куросаки отдёрнул руку и тут же обозлился на себя. Он хотел всего лишь проверить, так ли замёрз его спутник, как ему казалось. Почему это перешло в почти интимное поглаживание его руки под рукавом куртки?!  
Куртка, кстати, здорово грела, но почему-то не согревала Тенсу.  
\- Я не об этом, - тёмное вязаное полотно на светлой коже, чёрный рукав пуховика поверх… Если бы мог меч, остывший на зимнем воздухе, изогнуться и обвить его запястье, то Ичиго бы поклялся, что это и произошло.  
\- А о чём? – Куросаки прищурился. Впрочем, остатки злости ушли мгновенно, когда Тенса попробовал улыбнуться – совсем как он сам недавно.  
\- Не злись, пожалуйста.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ичиго, - Тенса шагнул навстречу, и выяснилось, что они одного роста, просто этот парень сутулился слегка. Стало очень заметно, когда он выпрямился.  
\- Тебе что, так нравится моё имя? Почему ты его постоянно повторяешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Что – да?! – немногословность бесила. Помнится, Тенса был куда более разговорчив, отчитывая своего хозяина в призрачной Каракуре его внутреннего мира!  
\- Имя. Весь ты.  
\- Что?..  
Дрожь пробрала обоих: Ичиго заметил, как его спутник повёл плечами. Порыв ветра взметнул волнистые лёгкие прядки, шевельнул шарф.  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
Фанфары, салют, бабочки в животе, пони, радуга – где оно всё вообще? Не было даже затягивающей бездны: просто синие глаза, внимательные, серьёзные. Впрочем, стоило Тенсе моргнуть, как ощущение бездны в них вернулось, - но момент уже был упущен.  
\- Пойдём, - пальцы разжались. – Забудь.  
\- Тенса!  
Занпакто – «Человек, человек он!» - не ускорил шаг, но и не замедлил, предоставив Ичиго возможность самому решать: идти ли за ним. Ичиго сжал зубы до боли в скулах. Невероятный парень. На сей раз – совсем не в положительном смысле «невероятный».  
\- Тенса, да стой же! – в несколько больших шагов догнав спутника, Ичиго поймал его за рукав. Тот наконец остановился, хотя так и не обернулся.  
Нормальные люди вздрагивают от неожиданности, а этот – каменеет. Застывает узким клинком в чёрных ножнах, - тонкий, напряжённый, чёрная одежда, чёрные волосы, яркий шарф цветной оплёткой рукояти намотан на шею…  
Стало жарко, несмотря на холод.  
\- Ты опять без шапки.  
\- Мне не холодно, - юноша дёрнулся, освобождая рукав, ссутулился снова, глубже засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Надень, - Ичиго невольно повторил его позу, пряча вспотевшие руки в карманах. Весной… Кажется, вечность назад, хотя времени прошло – совсем чуть-чуть… Весной они были здесь с Рукией. Охотились на очередного пустого. Было жарко и душно, хотелось раздеться совсем, несмотря на опасность нападения, а Рукия была просто очаровательна в этом её голубом платье.  
Тогда он считал, что между ними нет вообще ничего. Позже, ринувшись за ней в Сейретей, он считал, что Рукия для него важна – в каком-то неопределённом пока качестве. Ещё позже он думал, что влюблён.  
А потом он начал говорить во сне с Зангецу. Какая Рукия? Какие вообще девушки?..  
\- Пожалуйста, - закончил Ичиго, глядя на спутника из-под отросшей чёлки. Безобразно и непрактично отросшие волосы, как только Ренджи дерётся с гривой в несколько раз длиннее? – Я не хочу, чтобы ты простыл.  
\- Хорошо.  
Куросаки моргнул: Тенса обернулся, до дрожи знакомо щуря глаза. Эти глаза, этот голос, снова напоминающий лязг металла сейчас, - бог, если ты есть, зачем ты создал этого парня в реальном мире?!  
\- …Ичиго…  
Зангецу всегда звал его глухо, словно через слой ваты. Сначала Ичиго вообще не слышал. Не слышал голоса, не слышал имени, не знал формы меча, не знал банкая – продолжать можно до бесконечности, он тыкался во все углы, как слепой котёнок, смеша занпакто своими попытками. Зангецу помогал ему, чем мог, оставляя шанс догадаться о том, что считал очевидным – так или иначе.  
Но он говорил. Много говорил. И звал всегда – так.  
\- ...Ичиго!..  
Тенса говорил меньше. Они и вправду куда больше дрались, чем разговаривали, а если и вели беседы – то в одностороннем порядке: Ичиго едва ли давали возможность даже оправдаться.  
«Я хотел лишь защитить тебя, Ичиго».  
Они были одним и тем же, по сути: Зангецу и Тенса. Во всяком случае, Ичиго никогда не разделял их достаточно, чтобы любить одного больше, чем другого.  
\- …Ичиго?..  
Они были потеряны для него навсегда. Тенса сам это сказал, и то, что сейчас Куросаки-младший не видит ни духов, ни пустых, ни шинигами, это только подтверждает. Но вот же он – Тенса! Точно такой же, каким был. Только живой, только человек, только материален. Его можно брать за руку, можно смотреть, как он прячет подбородок в шарф, как убирает с лица волнистые пушистые пряди, как щурится против солнца. Вот он – Тенса.  
\- …Ичиго? – Тенса нависал над ним, и мягкие – боже, они всё-таки такие же мягкие, какими выглядят, - волосы касались лица Куросаки.  
\- Я… - попробовав пошевелиться, тот обнаружил, что лежит. Спина уже начинала неметь от холода: даже куртка не спасала.  
\- Ты побледнел, - со странной интонацией сообщил Тенса, выпрямляясь. – И чуть не упал. Ты звал… - юноша замялся на секунду. – Не важно. Ты в порядке?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Да ладно.  
Ичиго усмехнулся, поднялся, тяжело оперевшись на спинку лавочки. Вопрос «Что это было вообще?» крутился на языке, но не Тенсе его задавать. Не этому Тенсе.  
\- Правда. Я в норме.  
\- Тебе лучше вернуться домой.  
\- Я не!.. – Ичиго взвился на ноги: вернее вернуть его к жизни не могла сейчас, пожалуй, ничто. Тенса вздохнул, снова поймав его и усадив на скамейку: от неожиданной слабости подогнулись ноги.  
Такое уже было, давно… Но рейацу он уже всю потерял, больше нечего. Из-за чего тогда? Ещё один вопрос без ответа.  
\- Ты – да, - убийственно серьёзно прокомментировал свои действия Тенса, заставляя Ичиго откинуться на спинку. – Пойдём. Я провожу.  
\- Я в порядке, - огрызнулся Куросаки, ещё раз пытаясь подняться, но твёрдая ладонь упёрлась ему в грудь, не давая двинуться.  
\- Нет.  
Он был близко, пожалуй, слишком близко, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Ичиго молился всем известным высшим силам, чтобы Тенса отстранился сейчас и хотя бы просто сел рядом, но, очевидно, у высших сил был перерыв в аудиенциях: юноша только прикрыл глаза.  
Это уже было выше сил давно и прочно влюблённого человека, - всё-таки человека.  
Тенса ответил на поцелуй с неожиданным пылом. Ичиго бы списал это на эффект неожиданности и судорогу озябшего лица, если бы не признание Тенсы раньше, - и если бы сейчас юноша не вцепился в его руку, сминая пальцы.  
Невероятная сила для парня его комплекции. Вполне объяснимая для занпакто.  
\- Какого чёрта… - Ичиго торопливо отклонился на спинку, прижал запястье ко лбу, бесконечно облизывая губы. Тенса немедленно выпустил второе и отступил на шаг, снова пряча руки в карманы.  
«Какого чёрта ты меня не оттолкнул». «Какого чёрта ты такой холодный». «Какого чёрта тут вообще происходит». Ответа не предвидится ни на один из вопросов, подумай, над чем поломать голову на досуге, Куросаки.  
\- Я вижу, тебе лучше, - спокойный голос заставил не просто вздрогнуть – содрогнуться. Машинальное движение тела, пытающегося изгнать холод из мышц, - но холод уходить не желал. – Пойдём.  
Можно было бы сбежать сейчас, и бывший шинигами нашёл бы себе оправдание без особого труда, даже не солгав. Можно было бы…  
\- Ичиго?  
Или нельзя.  
До вершины холма оставалось всего ничего, и проще было пройти через неё и спуститься с другой стороны. Во всяком случае, это определённо было быстрее, а Тенса действительно был полон решимости довести его до дома.  
Ветер усилился, но Тенса даже не вздрагивал, хотя Ичиго ёжился под особенно сильными порывами. Похоже, этот парень действительно не мёрз.  
Просто был всегда холодным, да…  
Надо было что-то сказать, как-то объясниться, что ли, убедиться, что Тенса всё ещё не против его общества, что это «досадное недоразумение»… Эта фразочка - из какого-то романа, который они читали по школьной программе, - всплыла сама собой. Ичиго бы назвал это куда более простыми словами, пусть и не совсем приличными, даже вернее – совсем неприличными. Ичиго глубоко вдохнул, уговаривая себя решиться и заговорить.  
А, между прочим, это оказалось неплохим способом набраться смелости: пытаясь не закашляться от заполнившего лёгкие холодного воздуха, тяжело продолжать бояться и стесняться.  
-Тенса, я…  
\- Не надо.  
\- Что? – Ичиго остановился от неожиданности. Тенса улыбнулся уголком губ, тоже замедлив шаг:  
\- Не надо делать вид, что это была случайность. Я не против. Я же сказал: ты мне нравишься, Куросаки Ичиго.  
\- Тогда надень шапку.  
Тенса бросил на него непонятный короткий взгляд и полез в карман.  
\- А ты капюшон.  
Ичиго хмыкнул, но просьбу выполнил.  
Что бы ни было сейчас между ними – это было принято и усвоено неожиданно просто.  
Ни, разумеется, в тот, ни даже в следующие дни прогулки на свежем воздухе не длились долго: теперь Ичиго находил повод и возможность увести спутника куда-нибудь в помещение. Однажды Тенса даже согласился сходить к нему в гости, и надо было видеть Юзу, когда она разглядела «нового друга нии-тян». Ичиго, впрочем, с радостью бы обошёлся без знания того, что именно такой тип внешности нравится его младшей сестрёнке. Карин, к счастью, осталась равнодушна, а отца предсказуемо и вовсе не было пока дома («Ушёл к Урахаре-сан, обещал вернуться к ночи», - отчиталась Карин, и Ичиго поймал себя на низкой и неподобающей зависти).  
А Тенса вписался в этот дом невероятно гармонично, словно всегда был здесь.  
Целоваться на кровати было удобнее, чем в парке, определённо. Но всё равно у Ичиго немели пальцы, теперь уже от волнения, - и слава богу: иначе не удержался бы, не ограничился только поцелуями… Инициатива и в них-то исходила от Тенсы.  
\- Я против Айзена выходил спокойнее! – пожаловался однажды Ичиго бесполезному сейчас значку временного шинигами, найдя в нём лучшего собеседника. Было что-то шизофреническое в этом, но мыслей в голове роилось слишком много, чтобы молчать, и не Тенсе же это высказывать? Хватит и того, что тот уже почти каждый вечер проводил у него дома, и Куросаки-младший всерьёз подумывал зазвать его к себе и на новый год. Сёстры не будут против, а если он прав и долгая отлучка его друзей связана с делами сугубо потусторонними, то они от приглашения откажутся.  
Да даже если бы собрался полный дом людей и шинигами, Ичиго не нашёл бы в себе сил отказаться от этой идеи. Если и были сомнения, то они терялись, стоило только Тенсе поймать его взгляд.  
Ичиго начал понимать, почему старик не снимал очки. Если его взгляд похож на взгляд этого Тенсы хоть немного… С воплощением банкая Ичиго всё-таки почти не говорил, а вот со стариком и поболтать доводилось. Самообладания хватило бы ненадолго, если бы при каждом взгляде на собеседника обрывались все ниточки, связывающие несчастного и.о. шинигами с реальностью.  
Да, всё-таки настолько сильно влюбиться в свой занпакто – это точно надо уметь.  
Приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что этот Тенса – не тот Тенса Зангецу, которого он знал. Было бы проще, не окажись сходство совершенным: этот - невозможный, невероятный, материальный, - Тенса повторял того, полуреального, до мелочей, и хорошо знакомый со своим мечом Ичиго узнавал каждый жест и каждую нотку звонкого голоса.  
Казалось, что Тенса узнаёт его точно так же… Но – Ичиго был уверен – лишь казалось. Тенса Зангецу не может существовать. Это просто парень с бездной в глазах, до одури похожий на него. Просто парень. Просто. Парень.  
Куросаки с радостью бы послал эту мысль к чертям, если бы Тенса не доказывал свою материальность практически ежевечерне. А однажды он остался на ночь, и опытным путём Ичиго выяснил, что он боится щекотки, у него холодные даже колени, но он быстро согревается, если его обнять и подмять под себя. Тенса ворчал, но не спихивал с себя обнаглевшего Куросаки, а тот впервые за чёрт знает какое время выспался и проснулся с улыбкой на губах.  
Ичиго предпочёл не спрашивать, как Тенса объясняет своё отсутствие там, где жил до сих пор. Он просто наслаждался тем, что его занпакто – ладно, хорошо, парень, похожий на банкай его занпакто, - сидит в его комнате, лениво листая какой-то журнал, и ждёт, пока Ичиго закончит с уроками. А потом – укладывает Куросаки на покрывало, и дай бог не забыть закрыть дверь, иначе неугомонные родственники узнают о сыне и брате много нового…  
Впрочем, иногда Тенса просто весь вечер торчал то на кровати, то на подоконнике, задумавшись, и сразу после ужина нырял под одеяло. Юзу уже даже привыкла готовить на пятерых: очень уж часто гость оставался на ужин открыто. И на завтрак. Как ни странно, действительно до сих пор никто не начал протестовать.  
На улице ни Ичиго, ни Тенса задерживаться не хотели: зима выдалась хоть и бесснежной, но холодной. Первый снег, впрочем, ещё успел появиться до конца декабря.  
Ичиго дремал, когда раздалось негромкое:  
\- Снег идёт.  
Куросаки приподнялся на локтях. Тенса сидел на подоконнике, поджав обе ноги, и смотрел на небо, слегка щурясь: тучи ещё не совсем скрыли солнце, хотя полумрак уже напоминал вечерний. Когда-то подобные тучи значили для Ичиго новое сражение. Сейчас они значили, что стоит найти высокие ботинки: сомнительно, что природа обойдётся тонким снежным покрывалом.  
\- Я плохо помню снег, - голос гостя звучал непривычно глухо, почти как у старика Зангецу. – Не знаю, почему. У меня ощущение, что я как будто бы вообще не видел его до сих пор.  
Ичиго пробрала дрожь.  
\- Вряд ли это может быть.  
\- Да.  
\- Я знаю многое, - голос Тенсы стал совсем деревянным, растеряв всю свою металлическую звонкость. – Я знаю очень многое. Но я не помню, откуда я это знаю. Как я учился? Где я жил? Как я ехал сюда? Почему я оказался там, где я оказывался?  
Как раз к тому моменту, как он договорил, Ичиго пересилил лень и поднялся, плечом касаясь голени… Любимого? Любовника? Друга? Для обозначения того, кем был Тенса, не находилось слова. Занпакто или человек, он был чем-то иным, чем-то совершенно, катастрофически иным.  
Чем-то, что привлекало своей отличностью вернее, чем огонь влечёт бабочек. Ичиго и чувствовал себя бабочкой у фонаря, сгорая от близости вечно холодного тела.  
\- Почему я здесь сейчас? – с неожиданной горечью закончил Тенса, опустив взгляд. – Вот скажи мне, Ичиго… Почему я здесь?  
\- Потому что ты хотел этого?  
Казалось, что такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Ичиго сел на кровати, уложив локти на острое колено.  
\- Ичиго.  
Это был не голос Тенсы, - хотя некому было сейчас звать его, кроме того, кто сидел прямо перед ним. А Ичиго смотрел ему в глаза – и сходил с ума. Плавился. Рассыпался хлопьями снега, как тучи за окном, растекался, бесконечно растрачивая саму сущность свою.  
\- Тенса, у меня от тебя крышу срывает. Давно.  
\- Серьёзно? – тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке. Эти клокочущие, гулкие ноты тоже были знакомы Ичиго, и знакомы не понаслышке: говор сущности пустого, уничтоженного когда-то давно вместе со всей силой временного шинигами.  
Эти нотки пугали.  
\- Я что, сказал это вслух?  
\- Да.  
Тенса пах холодом и свежей травой. Странный запах для занпакто без стихии… Самый обычный – для человека. Тем сильнее внутреннее противоречие.  
\- Так значит, мы всё-таки давно знакомы, Ичиго? - глубина и звонкость вернулись в этот голос, мгновенно лишая воли. Или, напротив, возвращая её: Тенса, так хорошо знакомый Ичиго Тенса Зангецу сидел сейчас перед ним, и никто иной.  
\- Не то, чтобы очень. Хочешь послушать эту историю? – Ичиго скривился в улыбке. Он бы рассказал, о, да. Уже ничего не страшно.  
\- Я знаю, чего я хочу сейчас, Ичиго. И это не история.  
Куросаки сглотнул.  
\- И я догадываюсь, как… - теперь улыбка Тенсы затронула и глаза. - Хотя бы – как начать. А продолжить мы ещё успеем. Верно?  
С ним невозможно было не согласиться.  
Небо за окном сейчас было молочно-белым. Если снег не перестанет идти, но молочно-белыми останутся несколько ночей, - а если повезёт, то даже несколько дюжин. Дети будут играть в снежки. Шинигами будут поминать добрым или не очень словом Хёринмару, Соде-но-Сироюки и наверняка могущественного огненного парня старика Ямамото.  
Ичиго был бы счастлив смотреть на тёмную макушку на фоне белёсых туч, густо роняющих светлые хлопья. Просто смотреть – и на несколько минут (часов, дней?..) забыть о том, что потерял.  
Кое-что у него всё-таки осталось. Человек ли, занпакто ли… Надолго ли – или в ближайшее время Ичиго Куросаки предстоит терять снова?  
Это стало совершенно неважным, когда ладонь Тенсы легла на пряжку ремня:  
\- Можно?  
Разрешить себе оказалось куда сложнее, чем разрешить ему. Ему просто невозможно было не разрешить.

*

\- Ичиго.  
Дрожь пробежала по телу, словно глубокий, знакомый до последней ноты голос вибрацией отдался в теле.  
\- Скоро. Уже совсем скоро.  
\- Что – скоро? – Тенса приподнялся на локте, озадаченно нахмурился.  
\- Ты слышишь? – теперь дрожь пошла ещё и от этого. Тенса пожал плечами:  
\- Давно. Знакомый голос. Если это и шизофрения, то определённо я её уже переносил.  
\- Это не… - Ичиго запнулся, поймав в светлых глазах жёлтый отблеск. Фонарь бросил блик, конечно, или фары медленно прокатившейся мимо машины, и всё же… - Да. Наверное. Хотя одинаковые глюки у обоих – это немного странно.  
\- Мы вообще странные, Ичиго, - Тенса пожал плечами, опёрся на подоконник обеими руками; Ичиго едва удержался от того, чтобы положить ладонь на выступающие позвонки, между двух крыльев лопаток. Он снова подошёл неслышно, словно скользя над полом, не касаясь его ни на миг подошвами босых стоп. – Глюком больше или меньше – роли совершенно не играет.  
\- Да. Наверное, ты прав.  
Завтра Кейго наверняка на весь коридор будет возмущаться заспанности друга, а если не дай бог распахнётся рубашка – от него будет и вовсе не оторваться. Тенса постарался на славу, помечая «своё».  
В том, что оно «своё», сомнений не было и в лучшие времена. Шинигами принадлежит занпакто или занпакто – шинигами? Куда приведёт столь тесная связь с собственным банкаем, пропавшим, казалось бы, навеки, но вновь обретённом – хотя и не в том смысле, в котором обретают его приличные шинигами? Что вообще значит появление Тенсы в этом мире, когда от старика Зангецу остался только голос, который, кстати, почему-то слышат оба?  
Сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа.  
\- Тебе завтра в школу, - Тенса распрямился; «крылья» сложились, и Ичиго всё-таки не отказал себе в удовольствии погладить эту худую спину. На ней было бы кощунством оставлять свои метки. К тому же, не оставляло ощущение, что надави он чуть сильнее – и под ладонью окажется холод стали или шершавая, впитавшая много пота и крови оплётка рукояти. Зангецу. Тенса Зангецу.  
Голос в снах. Серьёзные синие глаза, в этой ипостаси не скрытые очками. Чёрные мягкие кудри, одинаковые для обоих. Бездна опыта и понимания. Бездна привязанности и затаённого глубоко внутри тепла. Бездна.  
\- Хватит спать на ходу, Ичиго. Ложись в постель.  
Его личная бездна, в которую он готов падать бесконечно.  
\- Да.

…до встречи с Гинджо Куго оставалось ещё несколько месяцев.


End file.
